Moonshard
by SextingRobotz
Summary: Sora was just another heart broken teenager living on Destiny Island. He had no idea that he would fall in love with an alien.It was nothing like he could imagen.


**-Chapter 1-**

The ball hit the wall with enough force to make a long crack. It was evident on the pale thin walls and the cheap paint sprinkled on the floors. The brunette stopped for a moment, taking in the damage. His round blue eyes showed little remorse as he held tightly on to his lacrosse stick. He hadn't meant to throw the ball that hard but his anger was dominating him. He slid the ball in to his lacrosse stick swiftly before throwing it again.

He knew his brother would question the hole but he had no interest in the future consequence. "Nobody cares about me unless I'm putting a smile on their face." He scowled. "Once again, poor little Sora is in the friends zone." He threw his stick on the floor and sat on the bed. His first love, the only girl he actually held feelings for, had reunited with her ex. She claimed up and down her ex had changed but he knew it was a lie.

Kairi was fooling herself again despite the obvious fact he was the best choice for her. He was the one who comforted her when her ex dumped her for another girl. He was the one who stood by her side when she had no one else but that was just it. He was there only when she needed him which was about to become rarely. "Maybe she would be in to me if I was an asshole like _him_." He hissed at the last word. _Siefer._ Sora hated just thinking about him.

He only held ill felt memories of Siefer who constantly disrespected Sora when Kairi wasn't around. To be loved was another impossible task that Sora would have to wait for. He sighed before getting up and picking up his lacrosse stick. He inspected it for damage but saw none. "What happened to me?" Sora questioned. He used to be the guy who didn't care about relationships.

His only love was of lacrosse and his PS3 which lay on the floor covered in dust. He made her his top priority even when his friend's disapproved. He had given up so much of himself for Kairi but it was worthless. _Just breathe._ His phone rung and he slowly picked it up. "Hello." He answered. "_Soraaaaa_." Demyx replied in his usual over exaggerated tone. "Where are _youuuu_? We need you to help us with this movie!" "What movie?" Sora smirked at the idea. He wasn't in no mood to play happy when he was so close to having a mental breakdown.

"What movie?" Demyx yelled as if he had asked the most absurd questioned. "Only the best movie in the world. It's for Yuffie's photography class. She's going to make a short movie about zombiessss!" Sora rolled his eyes before checking my watch. "How long is this going to take? I have things to do." Sora replied in a convincing tone. In truth, the only thing he had to do tonight was stare at the wall and curse his life but he kept with the same excuse. "It's only going to last for a few..hours..maybe." Demyx slowly spoke. "I'm not sure but we're over my house. Get over here _nowwww_." He hung up leaving Sora with no other response. _At least this will get her out of my mind._ "Guess I'm doing a movie today." Sora said as he rubbed his head.

He put on his Nike's before walking out the house to the blazing heat that was typical on the small island. He could smell the salty beach water that scented the clothes of the natives. He had lived here all his life and knew nothing more. Sora slid in to his Red Toyota that was in deep need of a repaint. "Shitty car." He muttered. His car wasn't actually bad but he was in the mood to insult anything. He started the car and in silence drove. _Fine. Let her get her heart broke again. Not my fault._

He frowned at his thoughts. He knew he wasn't a heartless person but he wished he was sometimes. He bit at his bottom lip, his mind straining to remain in reality. He kept picturing Kairi in his head. He needed a distraction. He needed a girlfriend. _Maybe they'll make Kairi want me.._ His mind flew at the possibilities of him not being alone anymore. _I'll have someone..someone to love me._ Suddenly, a loud thump sounded along with a strong impact that stopped his car in place. Sora's head swung back leaving him with a headache. He slowly slid out his car with stuttered steps. A man lay in front of his car unconscious with only a thin bodysuit on.

Long, silver hair covered his face but Sora could tell he wasn't from around here. "Oh fuck." Sora barely whispered before turning the unconscious man over. His chest moved slowly up and down but his eyes were close. Sora shook the man in a frantic panic. _I just hit a man. I just hit this man. _He was unsure if anyone had seen so he rushed to wake him. "Screw this." Sora muttered as he tried to pick the man up but the he was heavier than he looked. He laid the man down and examined the area for help. Just as he got ready to pull out his phone a hand quickly wrapped around his arm. It was tight and squeezed at Sora's bone.

"Don't call anyone." The man spoke. His icy green eyes were directed on Sora as he sat up. "You need to go to the hospital." Sora instructed as he closely watched the man. "You, I mean, I hit you with my car.." "I don't need your hospital. I'm fine." The man coldly said as he struggled to stand but failed. Sora watched in disbelief as the stranger stubbornly attempted to walk. "You obviously need some medical assistance. I can drive you." "The man ignored him as he continued to try to stand before giving up. "I need you to take me somewhere boy." The man said in annoyance. "Boy? You look like you're not too far from me." Sora answered feeling slightly insulted as he tried to help the man stand.

"I don't know how these useless years' work. You creatures live too short." The man said as Sora helped him in his car. _You creatures? Maybe I hit him harder then I think. _Sora looked at the front of his car which had a huge dent in the front. _How could such a skinny man make such a huge dent?_ He knew he would have to pay a fortune to repair it and he glared at the silver head sitting in his car. Sora entered the car trying to remain calm despite his nerves. "Take me to the woods boy." The man demanded. Sora's eyes widened. "The _woods_? Are you crazy? You're hurt."

The man stared daggers at Sora's head. "Boy, take me to the woods." He instructed again. "I can't take you to the woods in this condition!" Sora yelled making his head hurt more. "And stop calling me boy. My name is Sora!" "Sora, I don't think you understand who you're dealing with. Do not take me to that hospital." The man said as he stared at the car wheel. "Either the woods or take me to your home bo-Sora.. you're choice." Sora stared at this man in confusion. His head was killing him and now he had a crazy guy telling him to take him to the woods or his house. His phone rung on perfect timing. "Sora, where are you?" Demyx questioned as soon as Sora put the phone to his ear. "You're taking too long. You only live a couple blocks away!"

"I won't be able to make it..I have an issue.." Sora replied before hanging up. The silver head stared at him without a single blink as he hung up. His face read impatience. "My place? You're the one who left this dent on my car. Where's is your place?" Sora asked with an attitude as he restarted the car. "That is not your business _Sora_." The man said. "Take me to your place." Sora bit at his lip again, trying to control his anger. "What is your name at least then?" The man watched him in observance before answering. "Riku.." "Riku? Ok Riku..why don't we take you to your home? You have one, right?" Sora spoke slowly noting the man might have a slight concussion.

His true plan was to take the man to the hospital and leave him there. "You can't fool me Sora. I'm not going to the hospital. I notice you got that dent in your car. I can pay you if you let me stay at your place." Riku spoke in a serious tone. He slid in to a small pouch in his body suit, pulling out a wad of money. Sora stared in amazement as the money landed on his lap. "Where'd you..?" "Don't worry about that. Just let me stay at your place until I fully heal." Riku suggested. Sora eyed the money. That would pay for his car damage and more. He stopped himself.

"Who are you? You're not from here." Sora suspiciously said as he observed Riku's face. He looked eighteen with pale white skin but there was an exotic look about him. His eyes were so brightly green it made Sora's own bright blue eyes look dull. His hair was silver to the roots along with his eyebrows. He looked far too perfect. "I told you my name. My birthplace is not your business." Riku answered as Sora made a swift turn. "Just know I will not hurt you. You have my word."

Sora knew he shouldn't trust a half crazy man in a bodysuit but he couldn't help but feel secure. The feeling scared him. It wasn't normal but yet he couldn't help but trust the silver head. "You will play along as my friend who got kicked out his parent's home. Act homeless. " Sora instructed. The man looked like it anyway. It wouldn't be hard to pull off and his older brother would buy it. "That will be fine." Riku answered.

Sora drove the car in silence. Riku didn't say one word as they pulled up. "This is my home." Sora spoke as he put the car in park. "It's small but it will do." Riku said with only a glance at the house. Sora scowled. "You should be lucky I'm even doing this. I don't even know you." "You don't have to know me. My money is of your concern. Now help me out this..thing." Riku rudely responded. "Why are you talking like that? You sound like a robot." Sora frowned as he opened his door. He opened Riku's door and helped him stand. "I'm growing weak.." Riku muttered in disgust as Sora shut the door and helped him to the door.

Sora wanted to suggest the hospital again but that money he obtained was enough to make him shut up. He laid the man on the couch with a huff. "Do you have any other clothes than that?" Sora questioned, pointing at the bodysuit that tightly clung on to the man's frame. The man was surprisingly muscular for a skinny guy and Sora quickly compared his own body. "I'm in need of new fabrics."Riku spoke as he analyzed his surroundings. _Should I give clothes to this man? He probably could be a theft._

Sora examined the man once more. He just could shake the feeling of trust. It was the type of trust you would give to a close friend. Something about this guy didn't classify him as a theft. "Hold on." Sora said before walking in to his room. He stared at his closet. He had some big shirts that might do. His shorts might be too tight on the man but they were better than nothing. He grabbed a black shirt and Khakis that sagged on him. He handed Riku the clothes. "You can change in the bathroom." Sora instructed. Riku's eyebrow rose. "Bathroom?" _Maybe the hospital is a good idea again._

"_Bathroom_? The place you take showers in." Sora slowly spoke. Riku's kept a puzzled face as Sora helped him stand. "Where is the bathroom?" "Don't worry. I'll show you." Sora said as they slowly made their way down the hallway with no words. Riku hopped in the bathroom, not giving Sora a chance to help and quickly shut the door. _What a wierdo. _Sora wondered If Leon would be home soon. It was still early evening. He usually didn't get off until night which meant Sora had some time before explaining his 'homeless' companion situation.

He pulled out the money, counting it slowly._5000._ His eyes widened as he recounted. "_Five thousand_? Where did this guy get five thousand from? _"Maybe he's an criminal..wait. If he's a criminal does this make me an accessory to his crime? Is this dirty money? _Riku hopped out the bathroom wearing the clothes he had been given. The shirt was a little snug on him but the pants seemed to fit him good. He looked decent now. He helped him to the couch, sitting himself.

"Are you a criminal?" Sora burst out. He quickly covered his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that. Riku stared at the blank TV, taking his time to answer the question. "No.." He spoke as he looked over at Sora. "You don't have any idea who I am." "What do you mean?" Sora asked growing curious. He deeply wanted to know who the man wearing his clothes was. "I'm not like you. I'm not like anyone." He answered. "You're scaring me." Sora spoke ready to stand. He was ready to grab the broom. "Don't pick that up. I'm not going to hurt you boy. I told you that already.." Riku spoke. "I'm..not human.."

Sora figured this was the right time to get serious. He clearly had a delusional man in his house. Just as he got ready to grab the broom it flew away from him and in to Riku's hands. Sora stood in amazement. "It..It flew."Sora stuttered. Riku stared at him. "I'm far quicker than you Sora." "How did you do that!" Sora questioned in fear. "I'm not a human. Isn't that obvious? Riku spoke as the broom flew back to the corner. His green eyes turned to Sora. "I will stay here with you until I feel it is right to leave. Do you understand?"

"W-what if I don't want to?" Sora threatened. "You really need an answer for that human?" Riku asked. _What other choice do I have left but death from a alien? _"Ok..Ok..I'll help you.." Sora agreed. "At least..tell me. What are you?" "I'm not a human. That's all you need to know. "Riku spoke.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth was a busy man. Every minute was of use to him and every main issue was not to be forgotten. He certainly didn't want to waste his precious time in a stuffy, darkened room that was crowded with men not of his stature but he was on limited time now. He tapped his fingers as the men talked in illusion. He was growing frustrated and his tapping increased. "So what you're telling me is that you can't find him..am I correct?" Sephiroth questioned. He scanned the blurred screen that lay in front of him. "You useless fools. Do you know what is at stake here?" The men all stared down at the table; their hoodies hid their emotionless faces.<p>

"He is not of detection on our Krycic. We could not track him." The man spoke as he raised his face. His dull green eyes stared directly at Sephiroth as he talked. "Check is of question. He couldn't have gone far. He's not that smart." Sephiroth said as he stared down at the monitor. His silver hair poured over his shoulders as he clenched his fist. _Where have you hidden Riku..?_


End file.
